Training Oolong
by Mindblade16
Summary: Oolong attracts the attention of a bored Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Training Oolong

By Mindblade16

Dragonball Z is the work of Akira Toriyama, and I take no ownership of anything related to his work. This is a work of fanfiction, and as such, I reserve the right to publish my own spin on his stories on this site.

On another note, this tale takes place just before the Buu saga, and the wizard Babadi had not even appeared yet. These were days of peace. Goku was still dead, and had a halo, but was visiting for a few days thanks to the grace of King Yama and fortune teller baba.

Training Oolong

Chapter 1 – Soaking up rays

The sun shined brightly overhead. Oolong, Master Roshi, Goku, Puar, and Yamcha were lying on beach towels on Master Roshi's private island in front of Kame House. Vegeta was there too, brooding inside the house with Bulma and 10-year-old Trunks. The 3 of them were eating lunch. Vegeta, as usual, had a hearty portion of food, just like Goku's usual feast, as did little Trunks. Bulma, on the other hand, was happy with a salad. There were chunks of fried chicken in it, and various other meats, so it was hardly a salad. However, she liked to think of it as one, and at least she wasn't pigging out like the men. All of the sudden, noise started to rise in tempo and loudness from outside. Bulma looked out the window, and was not surprised. That pig, Oolong, was making trouble again.

"I dare you to say that again!" yelled Oolong.

"You heard me! Everyone pulls their weight but you!" Puar yelled back, indignant.

Oolong didn't need to hear this from Puar. She was on the same level as he was; only she had Yamcha to protect her. He had no one. Bulma had been someone he had once tried to latch onto, but now she had Vegeta and Trunks to fuss over.

This was nothing new. These arguments would come and go from time to time. Oolong was an old friend and part of the group of friends surrounding Goku, and they had all had a great deal of fun adventures together. However, things by now had become very unequal. Everyone, over the years, had grown in some way. Even though Puar was on the same level as Oolong, her powers as a shape-shifter had grown considerably. On a scouter, they both registered as less than 20 points on the power level scale. Oolong had stagnated, even as a shape-shifter, and just kind of loafed around, looking at dirty magazines with the old turtle hermit. Such was a fine life. Everyone had their hobbies. Oolong had always been, like Roshi, an open pervert, and this was almost his single most distinguishing feature, apart from his transformation ability. Vegeta, being relatively new to the group, had hardly noticed the pig, and didn't give him a second thought. As the fight escalated Vegeta soon became privy to the hidden abilities of these two small creatures.

POM!

POM!

The sounds of small explosions echoed around Kame House, along with quite a bit of smoke. Vegeta stood up from his meal, suddenly interested in what was going on outside. He noticed that Bulma and Trunks were wide eyed, and soon looked out the window as well. What he saw made him drop the turkey leg he had been munching on. On the small beach stood Cell in his perfect form, as well as Frieza! The two mind-numbing threats stood facing each other, looking ready and eager to attack. Goku was more than a little irritated, and visibly offended.

"Guys, this is taking things a little too far. We don't need to be reminded of our old enemies on such a nice day."

As Goku said this, Vegeta, dumbstruck, suddenly became aware of what his senses were telling him. These were not his feared opponents. The power levels he sensed were so small that he could barely even recognize them. Still, the mere sight of such hated foes was enough to stir his Saiyan Rage.

He flew out of the window and into the air above the subjects of his massive hatred.

Without even thinking about it, he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan in a screaming blind madness. Goku appeared behind him and grabbed his wrist. Vegeta looked back at him, almost horrified, the surrounding area becoming clear again. As he looked down at the island below, Puar and Oolong, who were hugging each other in shaken fear, had replaced the two figures.

Vegeta descended and landed on the beach, powering down to normal. He glared at the two little animals.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Vegeta growled.

Goku descended to the sand as well, and soon regained his composure. The small moment of terror had passed. No harm done. But, Vegeta was now acutely aware of something that had gone unnoticed. These 2 creatures had the ability to transform. This was something new, and exciting, which he needed in these times of peace.

"You. Pig. Get over here."

At this, Oolong did as he was commanded, not wanting to anger someone like Vegeta. He stood, groveling and huffing in his normal weakling fashion. The Saiyan was not pleased.

"Stand up straight when I talk to you. Look me in the eye." Vegeta scowled.

Oolong shivered horribly, but did as he was told. After a long while, he caught his breath and regained his confident stance that he had taken with Puar, to what end he dared not venture even a guess.

"Hmph. That's better. You seem to have forgotten your smugness. I saw something very important in you just a moment ago."

"W-what was that S-sir?" Oolong sputtered.

"Pride." said Vegeta in a solemn tone.

The Saiyan's demeanor almost changed to one of misplaced respect. But this was not misplaced in Vegeta's mind. He had detected a spark, and in his boredom, had started to turn the gears in his head to devise a way to harvest it.

This was more than Oolong could take, and he noticed that Puar was now hiding behind Yamcha. To his amazement, Vegeta did not even seem interested in her. The confident monster loomed over the shaken pig, who was on the verge of tears.

Bulma returned to her salad and urged he son to continue eating. But the tension outside could be felt without the need for sharpened senses.

Vegeta and Oolong stood there for a whole minute, staring each other down, but Vegeta still had the upper hand even in this small event. He closed his eyes and turned around.

Oolong felt his heart leave his throat and fall back into place. He let out a hard sigh.

Vegeta had found a new challenge. The dead clown could wait. He was sick of looking at the other Saiyan anyway. No, this was different.


	2. Taken

Training Oolong

By Mindblade16

Dragonball Z is not mine, but I'm just writing about it. I'm not making any money off of this. It's just for fun!

Announcer: "On the last episode of "Training Oolong", Vegeta became interested in Oolong after witnessing his transformation ability, but beyond that, he saw something else in the pervy pig."

Chapter 2 - Taken

After a long silence, Vegeta smirked and walked over to Yamcha, who posed into a battle stance, glaring at him with a sweat drop on the side of his forehead.

"Really?. Come now, human. After everything you've seen, do you really think you could survive even one punch from me?"

At this, Yamcha backed away a little, changing from a battle stance to a stance of embarrassment. Bulma's face fell into her palms in exasperation, and even a bit of embarrassment for her ex-boyfriend. Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

Vegeta raised a glowing finger and Puar started to rise in the air. Even with the ability to fly, she could not resist even the slightest control from Vegeta's energy. Still, she tried desperately to cling to Yamcha, but to no avail. It wasn't long before she was under the prince's arm like a stuffed toy.

"Come and get me, Pig. Or do you want to see your friend die?"

Oolong's eyes widened as he watched Vegeta walk away slowly. He tried to stammer out a few words but nothing came out.

After a moment, and a low chuckle, Vegeta took off into the sky as Puar screamed for help. It wasn't long before they both were out of sight.

Another long, dead silence ensued, but was broken by Yamcha.

"Damn it, Oolong. This is all your fault!"

"Ergh! My fault? I didn't see you doing anything, Mr. Smart Guy!"

"Well, I'm not waiting for that punk to kill my best friend!" said Yamcha as he blasted off the beach in a roar of spiky energy. Soon he was out of sight as well.

Oolong looked at his feet. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Before long, he looked up to see most of them glaring at him. Goku wasn't one of them though, but he was the first to speak.

"Oolong. This might be a good time to do something about your problems." said Goku.

"MY problems? He's YOUR riva!"

"That's just it. You never take responsibility. You just push the blame onto someone else."

Oolong looked Goku square in the eye accusingly, as if the Saiyan were a blind moron. But, Goku just stood there, unmoved, but not at all angry either. He wore the same peaceful, innocent look he often had. This look made Oolong remember that even now, Goku was just a kid inside. Even so, he was a lot more mature than Oolong could ever hope to be. Master Roshi cleared his throat, stood up with his creaking, aching bones, and faced Oolong.

"Oolong. This may be a little insensitive. But this kind of thing may have been a long time coming for you. Life tends to beat the living snot out of us before it rewards us with gifts and pleasant experiences. You've been resting on your laurels for long enough. This time, it's your fight. Not Yamcha or even Goku will able to help you finish this one."

"Do, you want some help?" asked Goku.

Oolong looked at his feet again, and nodded.

Without a second thought, Goku picked up Oolong in a more respectable way than Vegeta had picked up Puar, and they floated into the air together. In a sudden blast of power and light, they roared toward the horizon with Oolong's screaming audible even from many miles away. Still, even that faded after a few seconds.

Little Trunks, who had long since abandoned his assault on the freshly baked turkey, had watched the entire spectacle in amazement. He didn't really know much about Oolong, and hadn't really thought about him or considered him to be anything more than an old friend of his mom. The boy and the pig didn't really get on much in the way of friendship. Besides, Trunks was far more interested in training with his dad in the gravity room. The behavior of Vegeta just now was not that unexpected, at least to Trunks, who had not known his father to be much more than an overbearing bully. Still, the 2 Saiyans had found the time and energy for a somewhat proper father and son relationship, in their own way.

Bulma was even less impressed than her son. This was just another day with Vegeta as far as she was concerned. The others, however, did not share her indifference.

Master Roshi flopped back down on his towel. Things had gotten a bit riled up on his island today. It was almost too much for an old man to bear; although, admittedly, he'd seen far worse in his lifetime.

Vegeta was flying fast with a smug grin on his face, but suddenly felt someone flying after him. It was too small a power to be Kakkarot. For one brief moment he thought it might be the Pig. This made him laugh to himself, progressively harder and harder until he had to slow down. Puar had passed out under his arm. He stopped for a moment, and realized that he had flown off in such a gleeful explosion that he had not considered where exactly he was flying to. It made sense that someone would be chasing after him. These small earthlings seemed to love their friends to a degree he'd not encountered even in his own family, and certainly not in his old social circles. While he floated there, considering, planning, the power he sensed was getting closer. Vegeta resolved to find a place to land before he got into any small amount of trouble. After all, he still had this small stuffed animal to care for.


	3. Face Off

Training Oolong

By Mindblade16

Again, I don't own Dragonball Z. Don't sue me. Then again, you might as well file your suit against this whole site for all the copyright infringement that's been going on just considering this site's purpose. So, really, I'm not worried. But I wanted to sound serious in my disclaimer. Hee hee.

Power Level Reasoning: Upon research from an official source, the last assessment of Yamcha's power level can be traced to King Kai's planet, where he made short work of Recoome. Since Recoome was said to have a power level of about 70k at the time, I can make the reasonable assumption that Yamcha had trained to a level of 100k. After that, however, I can find no further assessment of Yamcha's power. It would obviously not be the same as it became in the Buu Saga, since he must have had training since then. For the purposes of this fanfic, I'm going to assume his power tripled in strength since his last assessment, which would bring his level to 300k. Further research using Daizenshuu brings his power up to 600k at best; being generous.

If you wish to debate on this, please email me instead of responding in the reviews. If you end up being right, and you can cite your credible sources, I will gladly change my fanfic accordingly. Thank you.

Training Oolong

Chapter 3 – Face off

Announcer: In the last episode of "Training Oolong", Vegeta kicked things up a notch by flying off with Puar, daring Oolong to come after him. The others are giving chase, with Oolong being carried by Goku. It's confrontation time on "Training Oolong"!

Vegeta flew for a few more miles before he spotted land. It wasn't the coast, but it wasn't a small island like Master Roshi's either. No, this was a large land mass, and perfect for his purposes. He landed quietly enough, dispelling his energy as he did. This large island was covered with moss and rocks, the ones near the water being slimy with plankton. It was dry enough where he was standing. He placed Puar with an uncharacteristic gentleness upon the dusty ground as the sand blew in slight zephyrs around them.

"This should be fine."

It didn't take long for Yamcha to reach the large island. He stopped in mid-air and called out.

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan looked up, disinterested. What a pain. This human again? He sat down on a rock, in a mocking, disrespectful manner. Yamcha landed in front of him, steaming with anger.

"Give Puar back. Now."

Vegeta looked even more aloof than before at this rude outburst. Yamcha ought to know his place, especially in front of a Saiyan Prince. Even a regular low ranking Saiyan Soldier would be far too much for such a weakling. That clown on the other island was more than good proof of that.

"And if I refuse? Your blathering nonsense is putting me to sleep, human."

Yamcha, despite his knowledge of Vegeta's strength, still had enough nerve to face him, especially since he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Alright, you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." said Yamcha with a smug look on his face.

Vegeta, at this, took a slightly half-interested mannerism as the foolish human powered up.

"Kio-Ken attack! Times 3!"

This was a surprise. Vegeta had not heard such a bold move from a human before. The last time had been when he was facing Kakkarot for the first time with his gallet gun, threating to destroy the earth with one shot. At this, the Saiyan sat up with renewed interest.

Yamcha's muscles pumped up as he was surrounded with hot, burning energy, and he was visibly affected. He couldn't stay in this form for very long and still live. Yamcha was taking a rather large gamble with his health in a couple of different ways now. His far-flung hope was that he was followed by someone who could bring him to a hospital after this., or at least force-feed him a senzu bean after he passed out.

"I learned this move on King Kai's planet, back when I was dead."

"Hmph. You might be going back there shortly, little human."

Just then, a new power emerged from the horizon. They both could sense it, and the distraction gave Vegeta just enough time to vanish and reappear right in front of Yamcha, punching him in the stomach. Because of his enhanced power, he was able to take the hit without dying, but he was quickly thrown out of his Kaio-ken. The intense red flames dispelled, and he fell to the ground, holding his mid-section. Now, he appeared to have covered himself in cuts and burn marks. He reached for the unconscious Puar with a look of desperation in his eyes, and passed out.

"Dolt. What a waste of time." Vegeta scowled as he kicked Yamcha's body so that it flew up and knocked against another large rock jutting out of the ground.

Goku was up next, having arrived just in time to see Yamcha being thrown like a rag-doll. Just as quickly as Vegeta had attacked, Goku appeared on the island, with Oolong wiggling under his arm, trying to break free.

"Calm down, Oolong. Here. I'll put you down."

Oolong was placed delicately upon the ground next to Goku, who stepped forward.

"What's your problem this time Vegeta? It doesn't seem like you wanted to have another battle. But judging from your treatment of my friend, you needed a snack before the main course."

"Hmph. He did most of the damage himself. I barely need to lift a finger with these humans. As he is now, he would have given me trouble many years ago, but look at him now."

Goku walked over to Yamcha and reached into his pocket, pulling out a sack and a small plastic bottle. He opened the bottle and pulled a Senzu bean out the sack, feeding it to his friend with the water. The natural energies of the bean gave Yamcha just enough energy to bite and choke it down. Despite consuming the life saving vegetable, he was still unconscious.

"You just have a good rest." Said Goku.

He glared over at Vegeta, and then affectionately over at Oolong.

"I think I can see what's going on here. I'll leave you two to your business. One more thing, Vegeta. If you kill this little one with whatever you're planning, there won't be enough of you to even end up in Otherworld, hell or otherwise.

Surprisingly enough, Goku said this with a calmness that momentarily shook and alarmed Vegeta.

Goku rose up into the air carrying Yamcha over his shoulder. As Oolong watched in horror, he gave a wave to them both and took off back towards Master Roshi's Island. Soon he was gone, and Oolong felt his heart sink with dread.

Vegeta smirked. If bacon was to be his last meal, then so be it. But he figured on sating his curiosity first. It was also the challenge of what he planned on doing that motivated him. Oolong turned around slowly to see Vegeta stand up and start chuckling to himself. This was going to be a very bad day.


	4. The Interview

Training Oolong

By Mindblade16

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Yada yada yada, copyrights, yada yada yada, lawsuits, yada yada..Bull. This is a fanfic, not a printed work of claimed originality. Akira, I am a fanfic writer, and I am not afraid of you. /disclaimer

Training Oolong

Chapter 4 – The Interview

"Sit down next to me. Be quick about it." Vegeta said in a half scowl.

Vegeta had picked a spot with two comfortably spaced out rocks just right for a 1 on 1 conversation. He was sure that Kakkarot was out of range. When he knew that the 2 of them were alone, he sighed in relief and a bit of exasperation. Oolong was still frightened, more than a little confused, but still morbidly curious. Soon the 2 of them were sitting face to face on opposing rocks.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you? I won't deny that I once tried to destroy your planet, and for that I'm sorry. Over the years, marrying, having my own child, and living in peace with you all, I've settled down. But I've never lost my home culture. I've never lost my Saiyan Pride."

He said this while looking down at his feet, but soon met Oolong's questioning gaze.

"I saw something similar in you. Tell me, what were you feeling when you challenged little Puar on the beach?"

"I..I wanted to show Puar that I was strong. Stronger than her, stronger than everyone."

"And that's why you transformed into Cell? Someone I, the Prince of all Saiyans was too weak to defeat? Gohan made a fool out of me, but he saved all of us that day. You offended just about everyone on the island. I can understand. It's fun to curse out loud and offend entire nations of people if you are in the position to do so. I had an interesting childhood doing that very thing, most of the time."

"Yeah, well, I spent most of MY childhood trying to impress girls. Before I met Goku, I was a real ladies man, I'll have you know." Chimed Oolong, suddenly getting into the conversation with a renewed vigor.

Vegeta smirked at his sudden burst of confidence.

"And just when did you learn to transform?"

"Shape-shifting Academy. Puar was my classmate. After we graduated, I never saw her again until we started having adventures with Goku."

"Hrgh. I don't want to talk about Kakkarot. He infuriates me. It would have been better if I'd never met him."

"But then, you'd still be under Frieza's thumb. Doesn't sound too bad, this life. You must be glad he's dead."

"He's been dead for years now. My own son saw to that." Said Vegeta, beaming at the clouds as if lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, let's stay on task. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I see,… potential in you, Pig. I need a good challenge. Becoming a Super Saiyan was my finest goal as my most distinguished accomplishment. Now that it's over, and I've completed my quest to restore my honor, I'm left with a hollow emptiness that was once filled with a raging storm."

"So, you want me to be your next project? Sorry, buddy, but I like who I am."

"Oh, really?"

Vegeta stood up and floated vertically, ascending into the sky about 30 feet. With a deadly smirk, he formed a ball of energy in his hand. Oolong became afraid again. Very afraid. He was shaking. Shivering uncontrollably.

Vegeta threw the ball of energy down at Oolong, who dodged it just in the nick of time, but with a burned backside to show for barely missing a deathblow.

"Are you bacon yet, Pig? HAHAHA! Piggy, Piggy, Piggy!"

There was something Vegeta had not anticipated. At the sound of this provoking word, Oolong was forced to go to the bathroom violently behind a large rock jutting out of the ground.

"Hey! Pig! Did I say you could take a break!?"

"Grrr, what the heck to you want from me, you crazy monkey?!"

This was one word that Vegeta could not stand, even for a moment. Frieza often used that word as an insult to those of his race. He had heard it often enough, and had almost accepted it. With the life changing catharsis of their time on Namek, that word was now unacceptable, and ridiculously offensive to a Saiyan.

"Monkey? MONKEY?! Perhaps you'd like a banana then? "

All of the sudden Oolong was being assailed with banana shaped energy blasts that threatened to turn that part of the island into swiss cheese. Oolong ran around yelling and trying to find places to hide. But there was nowhere to hide from such a terrible foe.

"Oh, and perhaps this monkey should also throw his filth!"

Again, more energy blasts. These ones were shaped like piles of feces. But bananas or poop, the island was becoming a place that was soon so full of holes that there was no place to stand without the water from the ocean rushing in. Oolong couldn't stand this anymore.

POM!

Oolong, using the kicked up sandstorm as a distraction, had transformed into a missile, blasting off in the direction of Master Roshi's island.

Vegeta was slightly amused at this, and gave chase, just keeping his speed slow enough to match Oolong's. This terror was good. Things were shaping up nicely.

Oolong suddenly came to his senses. He remembered that he could only hold a transformed state for 5 minutes at best. Master Roshi's Island had to be about an hour away at his current speed.

"I can do this all day, Pig. The question is, can you?" Vegeta chuckled.

The day had not even really begun yet, and Oolong was already full of regret.

Whatever the Saiyan's plan was, he didn't want any part of it. Keeping his head low and out of battles was the way in which he had survived after all this time. Still, he was not your average porker, and something would need to change in this situation before he ended up getting fried. He would need to fight back, somehow. What he didn't know was that this was just the reaction Vegeta was trying to pry out of him. Goku and the old man had been correct. There could be no more running from his problems. Life had caught up with him, as loathe as he was to admit it. Oolong looked back and transformed back into his normal self, splashing into the cold, salty water. He was treading water. Swimming was not an issue. The issue was the blowhard floating above him, with a shit eating grin on his face.


	5. Clash

Training Oolong

By Mindblade16

Disclaimer: Void. The void energy has climaxed and is running rivers into a unicursal hexagram above the fanfic. The lack of shits given has pieced the veil of localized reailty and has caused structural damage to the foundation. Danger. Magick seal approved by high judgement. Now proceeding to write fanfic without caring for a moment about being sued. Seal Activated. BOOM.

Training Oolong

Chapter 5 – Clash

"Look, you crazy Saiyan. I don't swing that way. Get your meathooks off me!" cried Oolong.

Vegeta chuckled to himself as he carried the pigman by the leg back to shore.

"You should consider relaxing, Pig. You're not going anywhere, so you might as well get nice and cozy."

"If I lose my bladder control, it's on you!"

"Ugh, disgusting. How does Kakkarot tolerate your blathering?"

"He's not a level 9 nut like you. Are we done here, or are you just into torturing Pigs?"

Vegeta seated Oolong back on his rock, which had not been displaced by the onslaught earlier.

Oolong glared at him, but held his temper in check. He didn't want to freak out someone who could break a whole planet in half on a bad night.

"What's wrong? You were so eager a moment ago."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop being such a pathetic weakling."

"I'm not like you and Goku. I'm not even like Yamcha."

"That's good. One is an unfunny clown, and the other only mildly amusing. But I'm no longer delighted, and time is running out for you, my pink little friend."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm going to kill you, Pig. I'm going to watch the life break away from your body in chunks of flash fried pork."

Oolong's jaw dropped, and he fell over, hiding behind his rock.

"You have only one chance to save your life."

"A-and that w-would be?"

Vegeta stood up and screamed loudly as he was swallowed by yellow light and transformed into a Super Saiyan. This caused Oolong to barrel backwards, head over heels, before clawing at the sand to keep from blowing away. Vegeta raised his right hand, directing it toward the Pig-Man, and a large blast wave came out. It was so large, so gigantic, that it could be seen from Master Roshi's Island. Everyone present became even more worried except for Goku, who watched the glowing horizon with a pleasant smile on his face.

When the light died down, Oolong expected to wake up in Otherworld. But no, he was still on the island, but he had a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't describe. Oolong looked at Vegeta in confusion, and then even more so when Vegeta keeled over and fell on the sand, seemingly in a state of being barely alive. He had decended from his mantle, no longer a Super Saiyan for now. Oolong ran over to Vegeta and started shaking him.

"What did you do?" asked a confused and frightened Oolong.

"I..I did what Kakkarot once did for Frieza, except much, much more."

Oolong began to examine his own hands and arms in wonder. He was pulsing with a rush of something good. He couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was. It felt good, like new blood rushing into a deprived limb that's been slept on wrong.

"I gave you..I gave you about half of my energy. Super Saiyan energy, at that. Ergh. Ugh. I think I'm going to pass out."

"Wait a second. Hold the phone. Can you do that? Why would you do that? I thought you said you were going to fry my bacon!"

"Listen, Pig. Were you not a living thing, that blast would have eradicated anything resembling you, and probably a good chunk of the planet. But that blast was special. You absorbed my energy into your lifeforce, which is now, heh, stretched. You can no longer go back to the way you were. Do you understand? Ooooh I feel woozy."

Vegeta fell over on his side and passed out.

Puar woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking at them both,

"What's going on? What have you two been doing?" she chirped.

"Believe me, toots. If I knew, I would tell you. But this day just crossed over into weirdsville. Weird with a capital W and something fierce at that."

They both looked at the snoring Saiyan, unsure what to do next.

"Why do you look so calm, Goku? He's about to frikasee your friend." Shouted Bulma.

Goku chuckled heartily at this and gazed into the distance.

"I sense…2 Vegetas over there. 2? Did he split in half? Wow. No. No no, that's…That's Oolong. I can feel Oolong all the way from here."

Bulma gave him a dirty look., which progressed into an evil eye.

"What happened to my husband?"

"Is daddy alright?!" yelled little Trunks.

Goku gave a silencing gesture.

"Calm down. No one died. But something strange happened over there, that's for sure."

Bulma grew even more displeased with him.

"Goku! You've always been a terrible liar! You're hiding something from me!"

Goku looked over at Master Roshi who nodded at him and pulled a few Senzu beans out of his pocket.

"One for the blockhead, and the other for the idiot." Said the old man.

"Which is which?"

"Considering what we've both just felt, I don't think it matters at this point."

Goku took the beans and took off towards the other island. He would need to carry 3 people now.


	6. Strange Days

Training Oolong

By Mindblade16

Disclaimer: There is no fanfic, only Zool.

Training Oolong

Chapter 6 – Strange Days

Oolong woke up in his own bed. He was back in his Capsule Corp Apartment Building. He tried to remember the previous days events, but he only had the memory of eating a senzu bean and then falling into a dark dreamless sleep. One thing was different, though. He felt like there was a fire in his belly, in a good way. He felt strong. Oolong walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a hot cup. Then, he got the milk and sugar out and started his day with a good breakfast, apparently prepared recently by someone. There was an egg and cheese sandwich, still hot, waiting for him on his kitchen table. Next to it was a small pile of blueberry scones, also looking and feeling like they had just come out of the oven. A full, fresh baked breakfast, all set out, and yet there was nobody else here. He decided not to question it and sat down to eat. He began to wonder why it was that he needed to eat a senzu bean when it was Vegeta that looked all banged up. Of course, the Saiyan had been fed a bean too, just as had been done for Yamcha, but why did Oolong need one?

When he finished his breakfast, he put the dishes in the sink and started his daily morning routine. First he would have a shower, then a couple of episodes of his favorite TV series "Happy Time Fun Show". He loved watching because every once in a while, there would be a heroine jumping into the middle of things declaring everyone evil and therefore going to jail. It was "Smash Girl", and she was hotter than Bulma in a bunny suit. Of course, Bulma's body had changed over the years, and she no longer had the girlish figure she'd once had when the 3 of them had gone looking for the 7 magic Dragon Balls for the first time all those years ago. At first, he wanted no part in their crazy quest. Fire Mountain? The Ox King? Bandits in the desert? What a haphazard and insane way to start a friendship! But that very friendship had lasted these many years. He still went on adventures with his new extended family; His lifelong friends.

Deeper into the city at Capsule Corp HQ Infirmary, Vegeta was laying in bed, knocked out with sleeping medicine on a drip into his veins. He had been asleep all this time. Upon inspection by more than a couple medical professionals, handpicked by Capsule Corp, it was agreed upon that Vegeta's body was in need of extensive recovery. The bean had been enough to heal him completely. However, there was a deeper layer of damage that could not be quantified by current modern medicine or even modern science. Even when questioned about anything he might of eaten, Bulma and the others had been careful not to reveal the existence of the senzu beans. Even things such as the mechanics of energy used for fighting and flying were kept as closely guarded secrets. Master Roshi and especially Korin had always been quite firm on all of this. Only Martial Arts Masters of a certain level had access to their little club, and that wasn't going to change any time soon. This was especially true when it came to groups like The Red Ribbon Army. It was examples like that which brought even more certainty that the human race as a whole was not yet mature enough to handle these ancient and highly coveted teachings.

Yamcha was in the infirmary too, but was not as damaged as Vegeta. Having used the 3x Kio-Ken, even Goku's body started to break down back when he first started using the technique. But this was different. Human bodies didn't bounce back stronger from near death experiences as Saiyan bodies did. It was the first time since King Kai's Training that he had used the Kio-Ken. Even King Kai knew the dangers of going over a double, and had said so on multiple occasions. Again, the Senzu Bean had healed him on a physical level, but he was still deeply wounded in other ways not detectable by modern medicine.

Bulma's father looked over the 2 men sleeping in the beds. He was smoking a mangled cigarette and pondering what to do next. He always seemed to have new projects to keep his mind occupied, but this was a mystery. Bulma had done her own research on exactly how power levels could be quantified by studying one of the Androids back in the day, so they were not completely in the dark about what to do in this situation.

Vegeta tossed and turned in his bed suddenly, as if trapped in a nightmare. Two nurses walked up quickly and held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, but that only seemed to make his twisting turn into outright thrashing, He was injected with a vial of green liquid, and soon stopped moving entirely except for his breathing and snoring.

Yamcha,, on the other hand, was out like a light. He wore a peaceful expression as if having a pleasant dream. He even started to giggle just a little for some unknown reason.

"MMmm, Smash Girl…" said Yamcha, who started to lean over and suck at his thumb.


End file.
